


The Game Is On

by kis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femme d'affaire accomplie, Felicity Smoak ne peut pas se voir en peinture Oliver Queen, son éternel rival. OS olicity UA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is On

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir! Me voici de retour avec cette fois-ci un petit OS olicity. Vous pouvez le lire en toute sécurité, cet OS un peu fouillis ne contient aucun spoiler sur la saison 3. 
> 
> Arrow ne m'appartient pas contrairement aux fautes... 
> 
> Bonne lecture

-C'est une blague ? siffla une voix féminine, clairement agacée par ce qu'elle lisait. Non mais c'est pas vrai, réveillez moi de ce cauchemar ! ROY !

Caché jusqu'à présent derrière une porte, un jeune homme habillé d'un sweet à capuche rouge sortie de l'ombre, craignant déjà pour ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Roy n'était qu'un ado colérique et vagabond quand Felicity, jusqu'alors âgée que de quelques années de plus, l'avait croisé pour la première fois dans les rues sombres de Starling City. Le jeune homme l'avait sauvé d'un voleur. La jeune blonde lui avait offert un café, spontanément avec un sourire dévastateur et avait vu en lui un potentiel encore inexploité que personne n'avaient remarqués jusqu'à présent.

Felicity avait décidé de l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non, à devenir quelqu'un d'autre et depuis, Roy, à tous justes vingt ans et 2 diplômes en poche, était devenu l'assistant personnel de Felicity ainsi que son plus proche confident.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme dégluti difficilement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû garder le journal parmi les autres lettres et prospectus. Il savait qu'il aurait dû détruire le « Daily Starling » et éparpiller les cendres aux quatre coins de la ville de Starling City. Mais maintenant que Felicity avait découvert les informations du jour, ça allait être catastrophique !

-Tu as lu les gros titres ? demanda abruptement la jeune femme blonde effectuant un aller-retour nerveux dans son bureau. Est-ce que tu as lu les gros titres d'aujourd'hui ? répéta l'énergique jeune femme avant de retourner s'assoir derrière son bureau. Bien sûr que tu as lu les gros titres d'aujourd'hui puisque tu m'as apporté le courrier et que c'est écrit en gros et en gras avec une photo…. Aaah l'enfoiré ! hurla pour de bon la petite blonde avant de froisser rageusement le « Daily Starling » et le jeter par terre. Il le savait… Il le savait !

-Felicity… commença doucement Roy, ramassant ce qu'il restait du journal. Je…

-Non ! Il le savait ! Il y a une taupe ici ! argua Felicity. Et tu sais quoi Roy ? Je vais trouver cette taupe et lui faire endurer les pires souffrances jusqu'à que cette foutue taupe regrette de s'être mis sur le chemin de Felicity Smoak et de Smoak Software !

Tandis que Felicity tapait rageusement sur son ordinateur dernier cri, Roy Harper défroissa le reste du journal avant de lire les gros titres.

_**« Oliver Queen, célèbre héritier de la Queen Consolidated, achète pour plusieurs millions de dollar la société « Tech Village » doublant ainsi Felicity Smoak, la puissante fondatrice de l'empire « Smoak Software ». Rendez-vous page 2. »** _

Une photo en noir et blanc illustrait l'article. C'était Oliver Queen et, selon la petite légende qui accompagnait la photo, Thea Queen, sa jeune sœur. Le jeune homme fronçât les sourcils. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu la jeune femme avant…

-Oh la merde… souffla soudainement Roy, la main sur le visage.

C'était il y a quatre jours, au Verdant, il avait parlé avec une femme et, malgré qu'il avait été saoul comme jamais avant, il se souvenait avoir placé « Smoak » et « Tech Village » dans la même phrase. Maintenant il savait qu'il avait parlé avec l'ennemi et ça allait chauffer pour son grade.

Felicity voulait acquérir depuis un certain temps la société « Tech Village ». Elle avait convoquée le conseil d'administration, passée des jours et des nuits à peaufiner ses plans pour la futur et maintenant ex-filiale de « Smoak Software » maintenant sous le joug d'Oliver Queen.

-Qu'est-ce qui est à l'ordre du jour Roy ? demanda d'un calme olympien Felicity, sirotant tranquillement son café dans sa tasse fétiche.

-Monsieur Thomas a appelé ce matin. D'après lui le conseil d'administration est fébrile suite à l'affaire « Queen ». Il aimerait prévoir une réunion d'urgence dans la journée, histoire de les apaiser. Ray Palmer a tenté de te joindre. Il aimerait parler de son futur investissement en « tête à tête » avec toi. Il est près à réserver un restaurant pour toi.

-Au diable Palmer ! souffla Felicity. Commande-moi un cercueil. Du premier prix. Le bas de gamme. Très bas de gamme. Tellement bas de gamme que même les cafards ne voudront pas finir leurs vies dedans et envoie-le a la Queen Consolidated. Pour ce cher Oliver Queen. ordonna sournoisement la jeune femme, les yeux dans les vagues, voyant déjà un Oliver furieux devant un cercueil en bois posé bêtement dans le grand hall en marbre de la Queen Consolidated.

Regardant Felicity sourire perfidement derrière son ordinateur, Roy souffla un bon coup. Cette guerre entre Felicity et Oliver Queen avait commencé peu après que Felicity l'ai embauché. Smoak Software était une jeune entreprise high-tech prospère jusqu'à qu'Oliver Queen reprenne les rennes de la Queen Consolidated et s'en prenne à la jeune femme et son entreprise. Depuis, les coups bas étaient devenus quotidien et c'était à celui qui battait l'autre sur le plan personnel et professionnel qui gagnait. S'ajoutait à cela qu'Oliver et Felicity s'envoyaient à tour de rôle des « cadeaux » qui symbolisaient leur haine réciproque et éternelle.

Dans ses périodes sombres, Roy avait juste à visualiser la tête que Felicity avait faite suite au cactus en plastique qu'Oliver avait un jour oser lui offrir. Ça avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie.

-Ah et n'oublie pas le petit nœud jaune pailleté s'il te plait ! s'exclama Felicity en direction de Roy.

-Mais bien sûr ma grande prêtresse ! rigola Roy avant de quitter le bureau.

-Je t'aiiime !

-Je sais !

******

*****

-Je crois que Miss Smoak a lu l'édition du « Daily Starling » d'hier ! rigola d'une voix profonde un homme noir, assis confortablement sur une chaise au tout dernier étage de la Queen Consolidated.

Face à lui, derrière un immense bureau en marbre, se tenait Oliver Queen, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Un article datant d'aujourd'hui où apparaissait une photo de son éternelle rivale au bras de son concurrent, Ray Palmer, tous les deux arborant un immense sourire.

_**« Felicity Smoak, fondatrice de « Smoak Software » et femme de talent aurait-elle trouvée l'amour dans les bras de Ray Palmer ? Rendez-vous page 1 »** _

Le fait de recevoir un cercueil en bois dans le grand hall ne l'étonnait même pas, bien que ses salariés soient restés ahuris en voyant ledit cercueil. Il n'en attendait pas moins de la part de Felicity Smoak. Et  _sa_  Smoaky savait toujours preuve d'une délicieuse imagination à son égard.

Agacé de voir le sourire particulièrement niais de Ray Palmer en face de lui, Oliver ferma la fenêtre internet avant de porter à ses lèvres le petit mot qui accompagnait le cercueil.

«  _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_  »

Respirant à plein poumon le doux parfum que la jeune femme avait laissée sur la carte, Oliver ferma les yeux. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Et il allait le savourer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai délibérément laissé la fic "non terminée", hésitant fortement a poursuivre la fic ou non. Soooo... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par un gentil petit commentaire! Et n'oubliez pas... 
> 
> Une review et Oliver Queen va vous envoyer des cadeaux!!


End file.
